Love I'm Gonna Stand by You
by DaysCINBBJamko
Summary: Rogan How do you find common ground when at different places in life. Rory and Logan make the effort and find it a successful path. Rory face the struggles in her relationship with Lorelai and the choices on who to trust with her and Logan's secrets. S2 of You get me title come from Rachael Platten's Stand by you. Luke/Lore/Dean. Hurt/Comfort genre.


**Rogan Series title: You Get me Story 3 [Story title Love I'm goanna stand by you]**

 **{NOTICE; SOME CHANGED WILL COME TO THIS CHAPTER... CHAPTER 2 took an unexpected direction on me there for is not yet posted. I have Rory gradating with a masters and undergrad degree from University of Westminster because she did a year plus aboard on a five year undergrad/master program in London with business journalism attached to the degrees. I am talking through the need chapter so the first chapter of story two will appear before this... it probably will start with Parting but maybe earlier]**

 **Chapter 1: Compromise is Key**

 ** _An: Honor's conversation will Logan will be part of one of the last three chapters of You Get Me S1 one of the series you get me. As will the conversation in the quad. Please note this series is not being written in order of S1 -S5. I started with three and am still working on that one. This is story 2 in the series. Stories 1 and 4 will not come until a story gets finished but it doesn't necessarily mean it will be a story with in this series. The of this story after much thought is Love I'm Gonna Stand by You the idea comes from a line from the Rachael Platten Song Stand by You. You Get me will be the tile to story 4 while Loving You is my end and my beginning will be S1 in series._**

Rory wish she was more at peace with the fact college was done than she found herself being. The short conversation with Logan in the quad left her with regrets. While they agreed to speak that evening, Honor was coming by to help her pack up the apartment. Rory had kicked Lorelai out when she'd had the nerve to the Rory she did the right thing. Lorelai assumed that in turning Logan down it brought Rory relationship with him officially to an end. While Rory didn't know their status officially she wasn't willing to walk away from her relationship with Logan so easily. It would take serious compromise on both Logan's parts as while as on her own part. Rory was willing to have the serious conversation something she was never interested in doing to save her relationships with Dean or Jess. Logan was different, Rory saw a future there, saw forever with him, but given Lorelai history Rory was scared to jump directly into that future without figuring out who Leigh Rory Hayden was not the mini me imagine Lorelai pushed upon her.

Rory was three months short of graduation when her legal birth certificate surfaced in the Gilmore home in Stars Hollow. Lorelai had been at work, Logan had been visiting with her for the weekend. Officially her birth certificate read Leigh Rory Lorelai Hayden. Despite being shot down by Chris, the Hayden's and her own parents Lorelai still put her name down as part in her daughters. Legally her hands were very tied though. Leigh and Rory had been the names all agreed to but Lorelai wanted one combined with Lorelai and she demanded Gilmore since she was the mother. But ultimately Lorelai didn't get her way. A judge sided with everyone against Lorelai. Lorelai's attempts to exclude Chris from every step of the process had not favored her in the eyes of the court. Then came Lorelai's drinking, and the DUI when Rory had been three weeks old. Not only had Lorelai lost complete custody instantly she gone to jail for nearly eight years. Colin was still digging up information on the birth certificate Rory found vs. the one that Lorelai always showed her as well as the one Lorelai used for Rory passport. In college, Rory changed her name to Hayden, so she changed her passport on her own at that point. But once she found the birth certificate Lorelai hide tons of questions surfaced and Rory needed the answers.

"I was hoping we could talk Rory," said Honor. "I want to help both you and Logan out at least to finding a compromise so you don't lose each other and everything you've worked toward in this relationship. While are reasons might have been very different when I said yes to Josh the night before the first dinner you had at my parents' home in Hartford, that was the second time not the first Josh proposed. "

"You guys made it past not yet," said Rory surprised.

"We did because he had a heartfelt honest conversation about where both are heads were at then," said Honor. "You and Logan agreed to talk more and that a good start to not destroying everything."

"It not that I don't want to marry him Honor, "said Rory.

The conversation lasted between Honor and Rory for as while they packed up her stuff and wanted on her father and his wife. The packing of the apartment took nearly two hours. Once everything was transferred to Chris and his wife Talia's car's Honor and Rory left together for her place in New York. During their earlier conversation Honor decided that she too would help Logan protect Rory from any damage her choice to find herself separate and free from Lorelai imagine of her that she could.

The car ride was relatively quiet but Honor allowed Rory to think through all they spoke about so she could figure out a way to have a similar conversation with Logan. But one that also incorporated what they wanted to do from this point forward. What their compromise would be, Honor opted not to share her compromise made with Josh just that one had been made. She knew they had to figure out their own that suited both of them.

"Rory," Honor finally said. "We are here and Logan is out in the pool house. Grandpa, Josh and I will be in the main house. Just talk to him, you too love each other there is compromise you just need to find what that is for both of you."

"Thank you Honor I didn't realize how much I just needed to talk to someone that wasn't Lane or mom," said Rory. "Lane was the easier person because at least she told me if I wasn't ready to for yet marriage but if Logan was the one someday to find some other common ground so Logan feels like we are moving forward as a couple."

Rory headed back to Honor's pool house while Honor headed into the main house in search of Josh and her grandfather Elias. She been running her pro/con list over in her head not understanding how that could fail her. There were more pros than cons to Logan's proposal Rory could admit that much. Even now she didn't understand how Lorelai cheerfulness was even appropriate.

"Logan," said Rory. "I need you to let me talk and than we can really talk and find a compromise can you do that for me."

"I need to know what going on in that head of yours but at the end of the day if some compromise with the idea of marriage remaining on the table is the direction we need to take with some kind of step forward then that's what we will do," said Logan. "But for now I can listen obviously things are really complicated in the head of your at the moment. I love you and I rather compromise than walk away from the best thing in my entire life, the love of my life but I can't do that without knowing what going on in that head of your first. I need to understand why we are in two different places at this precise moment. The only way I'll ever walk is you telling me marriage is something you can't ever consider."

"Oh Logan I do want that someday with you. I see that future and I know it with you. I'll admit that it not something that surfaced in my dreams or plans prior to meeting you but our relationship that dream of a future was instant. My need to wait has nothing to do with where we stand as a couple. It about how I see me. Remember how much happier I was during my semester off Yale about me as an individual not as Lorelai mini replica and stuck to a plan that I wasn't please with? If we're every to have a marriage that is different from you parents I need to find that me again first Logan. I've had so much turmoil in my life well before we meet the first time when I was fifteen years old. You might not know this but my mom is an alcoholic Logan, and while I presume she been completely on the wagon these last three years it wasn't always the case. She bad mouths my dad ten ways to Sunday because she blames him for the courts not giving her soul custody after serving a prison sentence for a DUI that occurred with me in the car when I was 3 weeks old. Dad got instant custody. I'm willing to move forward in some way together, Logan, I'm willing to do it way from Connecticut even but you love and respect me Logan. But during my semester off Yale even you knew I was happier with who I was personally when not attached at the hip to my mom. She needs me that I need to be my own individual person. The bond you and I have is different you don't expect me to be anyone but myself. Mom struggled to bond with me because of missing eight years for her drinking behavior and the DUI so when she got joint custody she immediately forced the issue that bond that should be natural. She blamed everyone but herself for her absence from my life. You took me as a very good friend to my debutante ball because Dean and I were fighting over that being my choice or forced upon me by the Hartford contingent of my family. You were there for me Logan in such a huge way. If I am going to do this and find me away from my mom I need your love and support like you gave me during the semester I took off Yale. Marriage can stay on the table, I want that before I'm 29 Logan because I want a family with you, I want kids with you. I can't keep giving in to mom needs I decided that during the semester off Yale but it harder done when she every present. I need to know all the details of the job you were offered because while I rather be someplace like Boston but some distances mom but somewhere keeping me close enough to Dad, the grandparents and Lane."

"I'll give you the low down on the job in a minute and we will talk and we will compromise because I love you so much Rory. But first I need you to make me a promise if this starts getting to you again everything with Lorelai please don't hold it and talk to me. Also would you consider therapy for your own peace of mind that you maintain a backbone with her over the path you take to finding yourself because you do have my support and my love Rory," said Logan.

"No more keeping it buried in side and not facing it. I'll talk to you from here on out Logan. As for therapy, I'll consider it but I like to see if laying down the line with mom works first," said Rory. "I know any therapy I seek the therapist will eventually want to have sessions with mom and I. While I admit there a great possibility nothing will make mom respond well to it. I feel if I give her a shot to response to me this way maybe there a small hope to her responding in those sessions. But I done hiding from what she makes me feel Logan. I love you so much I realize I need to put that, us, first even though I am no yet ready for marriage."

"We need to depend on each other from this point forward Ace, "said Logan. "We need to put each other first. If things are fixable with Lorelai I not suggesting you don't fix that it just can't be your main priority. Focus on you and us and if she is swayable it will happen when its meant to. As for us, I have the option of Boston or California. Since I am buying into company as a joint owner I get the choice. I not going to be an employee tied to a location bases on where I interviewed. They wanted be because of my background and my business experience Ace. The other two owner know technology in newspaper in a way I don't but I now the business side of all of it in the way that don't. This company is joining forces with Hugo's who will become the fourth owner. To small company with the same goal might struggle but amid size company with powerful heads like the four of us can survive. Hugo and while I would as well like to be based in Boston. I said California in front of Lorelai not because it wasn't the plan but I needed her to know that neither was Connecticut. When I asked her to propose she was pushing continually that there was still a way to find something even if I had to switch fields in Connecticut for your best interest because family was here both of our."

"I'm ok with Boston Logan," said Rory. "I agree I think we can do Boston and keep to what we both need. You need to be close enough that you feel you can easily visit Honor and Elias. That maybe things with you dad can get better now that you don't work for Mitchum. I need to be able to make Grandma Gilmore see that I'm not abandoning her she has that free because of a judge's ruling from when I a kid. The judge said ten before they could see me because of Emily wanting to make things right so bad with mom she tried to use me to do it. But think we need to figure out who knows our plans and that we've remained together and who doesn't. Also, I do trust you Logan, that something I struggled with in my relationships with Mom, Dean, Jess but you it been always like my father I trust you completely Logan. We come first from this point on and I just want to figure anything else together together."

"Our focus isn't going to be society oriented," said Logan. "I mean yes we will go to society events but the nice thing about Boston is that people are as personally noise as New York or Hartford events we can go with a large group of friends, chat with people but we won't be pushed about the status of what we are. We can keep our relationship out of the eyes of Hartford society, which is what we really need right now. We can bring the focus back on us, not the publics opinion of us or our choice to get married. I want to protect you from going through any more of what you did in you past Ace. I not saying you ignore it just know you have me as an unwavering support system and I won't let anyone hurt you again. If the manage to then they won't just be dealing with you."

"So if we're agreeing that we keep talking about marriage that it a part of our future as some point and I agreeing with you," said Rory. "At this point we need to agree that something that part of it since you did propose and it just that I not yet ready but do want it. But if we are agreeing it on the table as part of the future and we continue to talk about it then beside moving back into together and to Boston what step forward can we take?"

"Promise rings," said Logan. "Right here right now we are making a lot of future plans that require making huge promises to each other. That mean putting all of our trust in each other to know that we can make this work that we can get to that future one day. I…"

"I can agree to a promise ring, if we are both wearing one," said Rory. "I never even consider that maybe if I had we could have had this discussion last night and this afternoon wouldn't have occurred. I have one other request, the time the way it which you propose in the future, that can remain you secret, but the promise rings, the bridal set and you wedding ring I want that be to something we select together. When you use the engagement ring from the bridal set that all our choice. I'll merely let you know I'm ready for the step so you know that next time the answer will be a yes without hesitation."

"Yes Ace, we can do that I have some ideas in mind," said Logan. "But we can select it together. I want something that society acceptable for you peace of mind Ace but I've been to that Brilliant Earth Jewelers and there some very society acceptable rings that don't scream look at me I've got money but there platinum rings, elegant and tasteful and there engagement ring that are all birthstones that could pass as a promise ring instead.

"We can go there," said Rory. "I don't mind the look of platinum I just don't want a well Shira style ring I want something that feels right for me but even for what we share which is more than a dynastic life plan."

"I want that too it why I didn't hold on to the first ring," said Logan. "I returned it realizing it was the wrong choice… if you'd said yes I was thinking that maybe we should pick out something different together anyway."

"There one more then, and I not talking in the next Year and a half on this one at least, "said Rory. "But I'd be willing to talk about the possibility that we start a family possible before getting married if we both reach that point. It's a huge change that we'd need to decide on together but…"

"So we keep that topic of decision on the table and open as well than Ace," said Logan. "Just because our families will the Gilmore and my parents, not Honor and Grandpa would have something to say on that doesn't me we should consider that possibility of down the road."

[Mature Theme Mature Theme Mature Them]

That same evening in Stars Hollow, Lorelai returned to the Inn pissed off. She couldn't believe her own child could kick her out. She had the right to her opinion, and Lorelai should have every right as Rory mother in her mind to state that opinion. She was getting ready to throw her cellphone at the wall when Dean entered her office. Gentle taking the phone away from his lover. His marriage to Lindsey had taken two year to officially come to a legal end, the divorce because Lindsey wanted to be was a slowed down process so she could milk from him every penny she could in alimony.

"Lore, what the matter," asked Dean. "Rory graduated today you should be with her."

"She pushed me out Dean," said Lorelai. "She didn't like what I had to say about her making the right choice about marriage not being for a Gilmore Girl at 22 and she told me to leave that she didn't have to listen to my pleased attitude over the outcome of events that she was hurting and that I was out of line and my opinion was not asked for."

"She'll come around, Lore," said Dean. "That sounds like upset Rory winning out over level headed Rory. Just give it a few days. Let her deal with what happened then try to have the rational conversation about how the choice was right even if it hurt to make it."

"I know you right but right now it feel like the major wedge between me and my mini me," said Lorelai. "Stars Hollow is the life for her, career, and middle class living that her future. Everyone but Chris and Rory seem sure of that… I got my parents to realize they might have to accept that fact."

"Right now we are going to deal with your stress level Lorelai," said Dean. "We will worry about everything else later."

Dean would later admit that once his divorce from Lindsey became legally finale that he and Lorelai became very careless. Lorelai update her birth control when she remembered and if he had one Dean would use a condom. This given night Dean didn't have a condom, Lorelai couldn't tell you the status of her birth control prescription even if had been filled she couldn't tell you if she bothered to take it that morning. Dean would end up making love to Lorelai there on her desk in her office with the door they had barely remembered to lock. Dean ultimately always left the choice of protection up to Lorelai. Ultimately most of the time she didn't care, Luke wasn't open to expanding the family beyond April and Rory at this time. Dean was willing to give Lorelai a baby anytime she wanted which is how was drunken night during the Inn's opening turned into a full-on affair where real feeling developed.

After Dean climaxed and got Lorelai to reach her own climax he lay on the desk with Lorelai curled up against his chest. Once in a while they would talk about the future. Lorelai would talk about letting Luke go for good to move forward with Dean. But Lorelai couldn't make herself take that finally step yet.

"Dean I know I've said it before but I think I finally figure some things out," said Lorelai. "I want to take that step of making a choice but until can know Luke will be there for Rory without me being involved and until I know our baby exists it hard to make the final break."

"So what are you saying here," said Dean. "Because I'm all in Lore."

"I'm ready to be all in too Dean if, we can agree that we are haphazardly trying and actual admit to the fact we are all out trying to get pregnant. When I finally tell Luke he will fight me on this I suspect he might even fight you for me. That why I think this will be easier if I make the official break after we know I'm pregnant. I'm ignoring requests for time with Luke more and more."

"I can agree that we are official trying but Lore," said Dean. "If you start struggling with you alcoholism again I need you to trust me enough to talk about it. I realize at time it will be a struggle to stay on the wagon. I not going to walk just because you might fall off. I merely asking that you be open to the help if the point comes were I offer you the solution of rehab with my complete support for you to get through it. There groups for loved ones like me that helps them help the alcoholic in a positive way that the struggle person continues to want to help themselves as a result."

"We have to be an open book with each other Dean," said Lorelai… "But ok, I'll remember I can come to you if I start to struggle again." Luke and other didn't know about Lorelai alcoholism. Lorelai can't tell you want made her come clean with Dean the first night the slept together, but she did. Their relationship grew from Lorelai being honest about her past not being exactly what it might seem.

"I can to that for you Lore, "said Dean. He knew she was use to being forced by the custody arrangement to relay on Chris in difficult time. When he was too young for anyone outside Rory she come to depend on Luke. But now the bond she shared with Dean was really. He was giving her the opening to depend on him completely.

"There something you need to know given our just agreed to open door policy. You never meet then but I plan to speak with Scarlett Emerson, her son is your and Rory's age and once and very good friend of Rory's and lane's before the Emerson's moved. And I going to speak to Luke to see if Jess is single. Both are down to earth guys if they offer Rory friendship she might learn to let the pass with Logan go and eventually be open to moving on with one of them. It should start with friendship it could open Rory eyes to something just as wonderful and what she delusionally believed she had with Logan but really be it this time around. If I can help in the first step maybe she can start to trust me there always been this battle on the trust front between us because of Chris and maybe because of the rumors she got about the drinking issues."

"I don't have a problem with you talking to Luke about Rory," said Dean. "He stepped up big when you attempted to shelter Rory some from Chris's way of parenting her when you didn't have any other choice. I just want to work on us moving forward but if there is some way you can solidify Luke remaining in Rory's life while moving on eventually with only me than I can begrudge that process. I need you to figure a way through Lore to slow and stop the speak of a future wedding Luke did it and you stuck by him then before we happened."

"I've thought long and hard, I going to tell him about my alcoholism and that the process of planning is just two much right now," said Lorelai. "You helped me get in to AA when Rory took that semester off with our Rory finding out I fell off the wagon over that fight. Luke didn't know where I had gone and when I returned I refused to talk to him about it."

"Then do that Lore," said Dean, his hand rested upon her bare breast after they'd made love in her office.

[Mature theme ends Mature Theme Ends Mature theme Ends]

The following morning, Logan would get to Brilliant Earth Jewelers. He'd returned the ring he gotten at Carters. Part of his compromise with Rory was that she would tell him when she was ready to take the step of marriage but they pick out her rings together. But she won't know the time or the plan for the proposal itself. Rory could live with that but she had her heart set on a wedding set from the story the entered that morning. The other part of the agreement had been promise rings, Rory would wear one so people knew she was in a serious committed relationship if Logan would wear one too. He readily agreed to that compromise Rory want to make. Logan had been the one ultimately to pointed out the Platinum Sapphire Willow with Emerald Accent ring. The Wispy vines of precious metal entwine toward lustrous marquise-shaped emerald buds in nature inspired trellis ring. The Center stone was a beautiful round shaped ¾ of a karat Sapphire stone.

As Logan was getting the promise ring Rory agreed on him with she found one she liked for him. It was at Platinum Hayes ring which is contemporary ring features smooth, high-polished groove surrounded by a matte- finished band. The rounded inside edges provide increased comfort. It was a ring that looked very different from the one Logan agreed to being his wedding band one day All Rory's rings were Platinum willow designs. The engagement ring/wedding band set would be Luxe Willow with accenting diamonds and sapphires with a ¾ karat center diamond stone. While the promise ring were all sapphires and emeralds with no diamond at all. Even the center stone on her promise ring was a sapphire.

 **Stand By You**

Rachel Platten

(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven)

Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I  
(I'm gonna stand by you)

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stand by you  
(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
I'm gonna stand by you

Songwriters: MATTHEW B MORRIS, JACK ANTONOFF, JOY WILLIAMS, RACHEL PLATTEN

Logan and Rory to this point had never been a couple to say they had a song. Many would say theirs was moon river. They song that dance to at Emily and Richard Gilmore's vowel renewal reception. But here and now this was the song they decided was theirs. To them it spoke to all the struggle and battle and obstacles the survived to reach this point. To reach a compromise the could live with while moving forward together. Rory would be forever grateful that Logan and been willing to talk through things and find the compromise they ultimately reached but that she had the freedom to find herself. In talking to Lane and Honor, Rory realized quickly the freedom she needed was never from Logan, she always knew it on some level but talking to them help in the way she vocalized it to Logan. So he understood the freedom she spoke about needing.

The conversation that evening and Honor's pool house strengthen the trust and the bond Rory and Logan had with each other. It allowed their love to blossom more which Rory didn't realize was possible. But she did love Logan more for offering her all the support she need in the path to finding who Rory was minus Lorelai attached the hip. Rory was avoiding the other major conversations she needed to have, which were the Gilmores and her mother. She knew Francine, her dad, Lane, and their friends would support the path her and Logan choose to move forward. Honor and Elias already proved their support by giving the couple a tiny push in letting them select the home Rory and Logan would ultimately buy. But they were willing for Logan and Rory to be a part of that process and have input on the selection.

AN; Brilliant Earth Jeweler's is and online sight for engagement rings wedding band and other jewelry. For the purpose of this story I've turned it into a Jewelry store in New York City. Lindsey and Robert's path to becoming more stable that unlabeled but exclusive will be coming I C2. Eventually I might try for an actual sex scene Lorelai and Dean didn't seem like the right couple to try more descriptive scene with for the first time.

 **What should Rory's s/l in C2 be that might include Logan since she'll face Lorelai alone? Also how would you like to see Rory and Logan reach the conclusion that as much as they like to involve Richard and Emily in there secret that it just not right give the way Lorelai pressure Emily mostly for answers when she feels Emily might be keeping something from her about Rory?**

 **What would reader like to see in Rory's conversation with Lorelai? What should Rory hold firm on?**

 **Who should bring up labeling them as a legit couple Lindsey or Robert? [They both know just how committed they've become but have avoid labeling it to this point]**

 **Should Lorelai's talk with Rory walking and leaving for Boston send Lorelai off the wagon for the first time in years? [In the next story in the series, basically Rory won't know about this time.]**

 **How should Jess be brought back into the picture with the hope of him and Rory building an friendship into something more? Why should Lorelai move forward with in after Rory made it clear that not all is good between her and Lorelai?**

 **Colin and Lane should they be brought in via a flashback for some of their history or some other way?**

 **What should bring Lindsey to Boston? Robert will be at Harvard Law with Colin but until Lindsey come to be with him his plan was going to be to go back to Hartford for her? So what should prompt Lindsey to decide she'll be the one to move to him and convince him staying in Boston even after law school is the right move?**

 **How should Jaime and Paris come back together? {She'll have dated Doyle breaking up with him right before she graduated. Asher will have happened but her and Jaime ended the summer before she met Asher since they were struggling with the long distance. She'll date Asher but miss Jaime, he'll basically be willing to adjust distance to light or so Paris thinks at the time he appears during freshman year.]**

 **What would you like to see next with Rory and Logan together?**

 **Rory's decided against foreign correspondent so what should her journalism career path be? Or should Logan encourage her to go for a business masters and join his a Hugo's venture down the line?**

 **Logan will want Rory to follow her dreamed career path not Lorelai, outside foreign correspondent what should that divide be that Rory discovers in her search for herself?**

 **Logan know that Rory can be a successful business woman, he even finds a way to convince Mitchum of that, how does Logan discover that Elias has begun planting hints that Logan and Rory are heading toward the future of marriage without out right telling Mitchum the survived the turned down proposal?**

 **Mitchum is never going to be full on board in You're the first, the last, my everything with the dynastic plan, Elias's hints and seeds of the direct path of marriage for Logan's future with Rory, how should that come together for Mitchum in this story to have his debate exist in the next despite him being slow to speak up and for the fact that his is out right manipulated?**

 **How should Dean be the one who convinces Lorelai that the drinking harms herself more than it does even others? How should Dean convince her if she helps herself he'll not only stay but will help try to give her the second child that Luke unwilling to entertain the idea of at the time?**

 **In C4 whom should be to blame for putting Rory into the front passenger's seat at the drunk request of Lorelai after Rory had stated she not getting in the car with someone who would drink drunk? How should that person get Rory there? Why should Lorelai push the issue after Rory stands her ground?**

 **What would readers like to see given the premise of this series they are aware about already?**


End file.
